


Crumple

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Gen Work, Letters, Modern Era, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Laxus writes a letter which he doesn't intend on sending.





	Crumple

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Prompt: address.

Laxus writes the first letter on a crumpled napkin. Guards have ceased caring what he does since he keeps everyone else in line. Every single tray has been cleared and stacked appropriately? What does it matter when a napkin is missing from inventory? 

Earning a pen takes work. McGarden lords over her domain with a dragon's ferocity determined that no one marks in her books. A petite woman, her shrieks are legendary around the prison with rumors implying some guards are scared to approach her. Guard or prisoner, she uses one greeting. 

“I'm here to assist with whatever you need. Inappropriate conduct will be punished however I see fit.” A pen twirls between her fingers. “What can I help you with?” 

Laxus touches the crumpled napkin still in his pocket. “I need a pencil. A pen would be better but whatever you can give is fine. I'm not sending this.” 

McGarden is already reaching for lined paper. Her fingers remain in a pinched position, thumb just damp from her tongue. A name tag peeks from beneath her librarian cardigan; Levy. 

“Forgive my intrusion, but is money the issue? I've been fighting with the higher-ups to allow prisoners so many free letters. Buying the supplies is not an issue on my part,” she grumbles. “But it would become an abused system and financial demands are their worries. We also have the privacy issue” 

Putting a massive neon sign over her head would be more effective: criminals are welcome to abuse my kindness as they see fit. Someone should put her into a nursing home alongside Gramps, making sure no one steals from the clients with rotting brains. 

“I have more than enough money. Gramps just doesn't know where I am. Gramps receives information from my friends and what he knows? I'm doing missionary work, saving souls for some chair in a bullshit place. Do you have any other questions?” 

“I'd want to know were I in his position.” 

“Can I have a pen?”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended on this being a 'Laxus & Makarov' piece, but my muse geared it more toward Levy. 
> 
> I do eventually want to do more with this universe.


End file.
